The present invention relates to a frame for printed circuit boards, being, for example, of the type in which rails are provided in opposite-facing pairs, for holding a board in a particular position.
It is a practice of long standing in the electronics, communications, and computer arts to use racks, cabinets, or the like, for the placement of, e.g., drawer-like frames in which printed circuit boards are mounted. Walls and/or partitions of and in such a frame are, for example, provided with mutually facing rail pairs for insertion of PC-boards. Also, connector or plug-in type terminals are provided for effecting an electrical connection. These terminals are, for example, longitudinal blocks, constructed on one side with a socket to receive a PC-board, while terminal pins extend from the opposite side. Backwiring, or the like, provides for additional connection of these terminal pins.
In the past, these frames were constructed for accommodating one kind and type (i.e., length) for such terminal elements. Whenever terminal elements or blocks of different dimensions were to be used, special steps had to be taken in order to permit their use. This is, basically, a rather undesirable approach.